


Love Is In The Air

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: A continuation of the 2nd day story. They say if you love something set it free, and it'll come back if it's meant to be.





	Love Is In The Air

It's been a year since he saw Blaine. Actually, no, it hasn't been a year. It's been eleven months and thirteen days, but it's just easier to round it up to a year. When Kurt woke up in the hospital after learning that Blaine's been sent away, it seemed impossible to breathe, let alone continue going to school and back to life as usual. But eventually, the ache in his chest just faded to a dull throb. It didn't go away, Kurt thinks that it will never go away, but it became bearable. 

 

New York was amazing. It was everything Kurt expected it to be and more. The only thing missing was Blaine. They had made so many plans together, plans that were impossible and possible, plans upon plans upon plans that all revolved around the same thing: being together. When Kurt moved out to the city with Rachel, it took awhile for him to stop looking around trying to find the familiar black haired boy he fell in love with in small town Lima, Ohio. He still hasn't stopped dreaming about Blaine, however. Dreaming about him being there in New York, dreaming about their times in Ohio, dreaming about being with him again. The nightmares continued as well, the repeated heartbreak of Blaine getting ripped away from him over and over, sent to somewhere in the world against his will, sent far away from Kurt and his love. 

 

Blaine's birthday was the hardest. He was turning eighteen, and the knowledge that now, because Blaine was an adult, he could choose to leave that place. But Kurt was in New York by then, far away from Ohio and the familiar places Blaine might return to. Kurt doubts Blaine would go back to Ohio anyways, they always said they would escape that place as soon as they could. In his good moments, Kurt hopes Blaine's happy wherever he might be. He hopes that he got out of that toxic place with himself intact, that being around people who constantly tried to change who he was doesn't make Blaine hate himself. In his bad moments, Kurt wonders if Blaine suffered much, he hears the horror stories, he knows what some camps do to the people who come to them. And in his worst moments he imagines faceless people hurting Blaine, hurting sweet, innocent Blaine that didn't do anything wrong. 

 

There's a reason it took the two of them a while to finally start dating. Blaine was in the closet, which complicated things, but not for the reasons Kurt thought at the beginning. At the beginning, he though that it was because Blaine wasn't ready to accept who he was as openly as Kurt. He thought Blaine didn't want to admit it, or that he was scared to. Well, he was, but not to himself. They were friends, at first. Kurt was pleasantly surprised at the (he thought) straight boy who wanted to be friends with him. And yeah, Kurt noticed Blaine. It was impossible not to notice Blaine, no matter how much Blaine tried. He noticed the minute Blaine became one of the numerous bodies in the halls of McKinley, noticed how Blaine kept his head down in class, sat towards the back of the room, didn't actively try to draw attention to himself. And then he became friends with Kurt, and Kurt slowly started to bring Blaine out of his shell. He introduced Blaine to glee club, convincing him to audition and he eventually did. He still didn't draw a ton of attention to himself, but when he was performing he seemed happiest. It took about four months of being friends with Kurt for Blaine to finally come out of the closet to him. And he explained that he was scared of coming out to his parents, but that was it. Kurt thought it was because he thought they wouldn't accept him, and as much as that would suck, Kurt had no clue of the extent of Blaine's fears. He wouldn't have a clue until month seven of knowing Blaine, when he discovered first-hand Blaine's parent's hatred towards gay people, after meeting them for the first time. Kurt was never shy about who he was, he wore his individuality proudly, and where once he might have been ashamed at who he was, he's long since accepted himself when he met Blaine's parents. But seeing their poorly disguised disgust and their obvious hatred, he started to think that maybe Blaine was afraid for a different reason. 

 

Month eight of knowing Blaine was also month one of dating Blaine. It was when they shared their first kiss, tentative and hesitant. Blaine explained he still couldn't come out, still couldn't be proud of himself like Kurt. They came up with their rules, the only time they could be a couple was in the safety behind the four walls of Kurt's house. Any other time, they had to be cautious. Months nine and ten (months two and three dating) were filled with hesitant exploration. Neither of them had ever thought they would have anyone they could call  _theirs_ within the borders of Ohio. They shared plans, plans of escape, plans of their lives, plans that weren't just yet shared plans, they were still different, but they both knew they wanted out. 

 

In month five dating Blaine, month twelve of knowing him, Blaine finally revealed the extent of his fear of coming out. It was after a fight, Kurt had brushed the back of Blaine's hand on accident in McKinley, and Blaine freaked out. Yelled at Kurt for forgetting their rules, for ignoring them, for being selfish. Kurt yelled at Blaine for being a coward, a moment that he regretted immediately after seeing how absolutely broken Blaine became afterwards. It took a couple weeks for them to make up, both of them stubbornly refusing to even look at one another until the glee club locked them in a room together. It was there that Blaine revealed the full truth of his parent's hatred. Explained why he was so terrified of coming out to them. Explained that he couldn't because he knew he wouldn't be safe afterwards. Kurt realized how wrong he was calling Blaine a coward, he was braver than Kurt could ever be. Blaine had to listen to his parent's constant hate, live in the fear of  _what if? What if today they find out?_ And yet, he still knew who he was and embraced it. He couldn't embrace it fully until he found a safe place in Kurt and his family, but once he had a safe zone, it was like seeing a whole different Blaine. Kurt found out how touchy Blaine really was. He constantly was touching Kurt, wrapping an arm around Kurt, holding his hand, fingertips brushing a shoulder, it was like Blaine had to constantly be in connection with Kurt. 

 

It was month eight dating Blaine that Kurt knew he was in love with him. But he was too scared to tell him yet. As month ten and that dreaded month eleven approached, he resolved to tell Blaine at one year. One year dating Blaine, he'd tell Blaine he was in love with him, unless Blaine told him before then. And then month eleven happened. March was supposed to be a time for spring, for things to be good. But it was still as cold and dismal as winter, and that was when Blaine was ripped away from him. The knowledge that Kurt had no idea where Blaine was hurt more than any broken ribs, concussion or sprained wrist, could ever hurt him. 

 

His dad had to force him out to New York. He wanted to stay until November, when Blaine would turn eighteen. How would Blaine be able to find him in a state thousands of miles away filled with millions of people? It doesn't matter that Blaine probably wasn't even in Ohio anymore, Blaine would find him. He had to find him. Doesn't he still feel the ache of separation in his heart like Kurt? Wouldn't he want to find Kurt as soon as he could? Did he still love him after eight months apart? 

 

But his dad made him move to New York with Rachel, NYADA wouldn't hold his spot for another year. Life moves on even when your world has stopped. Rachel tries to get Kurt out of the apartment that first month, but the only place Kurt goes is school, home, and work at the little diner down the block. Month two she realized it was hopeless, he was still heartbroken after losing Blaine six months ago. It didn't matter that everybody was telling him to move on, that Blaine would want him to move on. His heart was still with Blaine wherever Blaine was, and he hoped that Blaine hadn't thrown it away. Because it sucked living with a gaping hole in his chest with nothing to fill it. 

 

Month seven without Blaine, Kurt started to accompany Rachel to the karaoke bars she liked to go with her friends. He refused to sing, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He still hadn't quite stopped looking around for the black haired boy who still held his heart after all this time, and whenever guys would approach him he'd adamantly refuse. He was still Blaine's, it didn't matter how much time passed, he still belonged to Blaine. 

 

Month eight was hell. Month eight was November. Month eight was Blaine's eighteenth birthday. Month eight was hope. Month eight was the realization that hope is the worst thing that could happen to a human being. Because month eight turned into month nine, and month nine turned into month ten, and Kurt still lived with that gaping hole in his chest, but at least he stopped searching for the boy who held his heart. 

 

Month eleven came. Month eleven was also February, which meant Valentine's Day was on everybody's radar. All around Kurt were the constant reminders that everybody was in love around him. Even Rachel was dating a new guy, who she constantly paraded around the apartment. Month eleven was quickly shaping up to be nearly as bad as month eight, and Kurt couldn't make himself participate in any of the Valentine's Day festivities, even the ones marketed towards the single people, because he wasn't single. He still belonged to Blaine, despite everything he might be trying to tell himself otherwise. He belonged to Blaine, even if Blaine no longer belonged to Kurt. 

 

It was eleven months and thirteen days. He was getting off from his shift at the diner when he sees the curls. Across the street from him, walking in the constant crowd, were the curls Kurt was achingly, intimately familiar with. Those with the curls he'd play with at night in his car, after the two of them finished fogging up the glass so much they couldn't see outside. Those were the curls he'd tease about putting so much gel on they screamed for escape. Those were the curls that he loved. Kurt blinked, and then the curls were gone. 

 

He nearly gets run over twice in his sprint across the street, but he's searching through the endless crowd, trying to find those curls again. But the curls had disappeared, and once again Kurt was left very aware of the hole in his chest throbbing twice as much, because once again he'd allowed himself to hope. He allowed himself to search for the black-haired boy who was probably never coming back--

 

"Kurt?" No. It can't be. That voice can't be here because the curls can't be here, but Kurt has to turn around to make sure and when he does he nearly buckles to the ground. It has to be some kind of illusion. Those curls can't be there, those honey-hazel eyes can't be there, that beautiful boy he thought was lost to him forever can't be there. 

 

"Kurt," he calls out his name again, and Kurt can't keep the sob in his chest down. But the boy is stepping towards him, and it doesn't matter that there are people bumping into them, that they're in the middle of the sidewalk and the crowd is no doubt annoyed at their cries. But it doesn't matter because Blaine is taking his familiar spot in Kurt's arms. It doesn't matter that it's been eleven months and thirteen days since Blaine's been here, his body is as familiar with Kurt's as his own. His face takes the comfortable perch against Kurt's neck, chilled by the February air, and the tears on Kurt's cheeks are freezing him, but it doesn't matter because Blaine's body is here warming his up. 

 

"Blaine," he means to say more, _needs_ to say more. Needs to ask how he's here. Needs to ask how is he. Needs to ask if he still belongs to Kurt like Kurt does to him. But he can't say anything past the lump in his throat, can't say anything more than Blaine's name, breathed out like a whispered prayer. But Blaine is burying his face deeper in Kurt's neck, pressing his body harder against Kurt's until Kurt has to take a step back, but Blaine is following, unwilling to be separated even a millimeter.  

 

"I'm so sorry I never wanted to leave you. They made me and I couldn't leave until I turned eighteen and I came straight here. I've been searching for you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you," Blaine rambles into his skin, and Kurt doesn't hear anything other than the _I love you_ at the end. Kurt pulls back, hears Blaine make a whimpered noise, but he doesn't go far. He grabs Blaine's chin, another familiar gesture, and Blaine's already tilting his head back as their lips connect violently. And as they kiss Kurt can feel the gaping hole in his chest refill itself not with his heart, because Blaine's still holding onto it, but with Blaine's. Kurt leans back, because he realizes that he didn't actually respond to Blaine, and leans his forehead against Blaine's. 

 

"I love you so much," Kurt whispers, and Blaine says _I love you_ once again, not with words, but with his lips. 


End file.
